


The express quarrel

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Students, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his first time on the Hogwarts express, and Albus will discover James' secret, which apparently wasn't a secret at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The express quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hd_and_sons (at LJ) Back to Hogwarts Challenge Week #1.
> 
> I decided to make James and Scorpius the same age, and 15 (this means a large age gap between the brothers, but this is what I imagined when I wrote the story)
> 
> All writte in Albus' POV

Albus walked down the long corridor of the Hogwarts express, looking for James, or anyone he might know. It was his first year and James was supposed to look after him. He wasn’t helpless, but he wasn’t like James either, secure and brave.

Slowly he made his way towards the front of the train, wondering how it would be to begin at Hogwarts, how it was to learn proper magic, and which house he would be set in.

Lost in his own thoughts, he wasn’t aware of the sudden compartment door that flew open, and the group of boys who entered the corridor. Before he could react, he walked straight into them.

“Watch it,” one of the boys said as he turned towards Albus. “Look here, a new kid,” he said in a taunting voice; two other boys laughed, which worried Albus. He quickly noticed their ties, green with silver lines. Knowing he should get away from those boys, he tried to look down at his feet and walk around them. “Where are you going?” the same kid asked.

“I need to find my brother,” Albus said, hoping they would release him.

“Brother, eh? And who is your brother, if I may ask?” 

It didn't seem like they were going to leave him alone anytime soon. "James," Albus said shakily.

“James? Are you talking about James Potter? Are you another Potter? Did you hear that Malfoy, you’ve got another pest to worry about.” Albus hadn’t been aware of the last Slytherin in the group because he was standing in the background.

There was no mistake who he was, everyone recognized his aristocratic pointy face, his blond hair and his demeanour. He looked at Albus like he thought the young boy was some kind of parasite. “I don’t care,” he said in a bored voice, which made Albus feel unworthy of breathing the same air as he was.

The other boy’s started taunting Albus for being small, his dress robes, which were just as good as theirs, but they didn’t care. It was then that Albus’ brother showed up.

“What do you think you are doing?” James yelled at the bullies, who quickly turned away from Albus.

“Why should you care, Potter?” the ugliest of the brutes asked.

“I care because he’s my brother, and I’m the only one allowed to bully him, got that troll snott?” Albus watched his older brother as he verbally abused the bullies.

It didn’t take long before Albus realised something was not normal between his brother and the group of Slytherins. They were starting to call his brother nancy boy and other words similar, which confused Albus.

“Oh yeah?” James asked loudly after one of the bullies said that Malfoy would get James expelled. “Well, I’m not the only nancy boy around here, you twats. I’m not the one who forced your buddy over there on his knees in front of me.”

Albus’ mouth opened up as he stared at the boys. He could see that Malfoy was blushing, and that the other boys were shaking in anger. “Come Albus,” James said as he pushed the Slytherin’s out of the way. “Let this cock suckers have some privacy.”

Albus was shocked by the words James used, he had never heard his older brother speak to anyone like that. It wasn’t difficult for him to understand that James was a completely different person at school than at home, which almost worried him.

“If those guys are giving you a hard time Albus, don’t be afraid to come to me for help, there is no shame in that.”

James looked down at his little brother, who was looking up at him with admiration in his eyes. Smiling at Albus, James ruffled Albus’ hair as they walked down the corridor.


End file.
